Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (4 - 2 \times 5) \times 6 $
Answer: $ = 3 + (4 - 10) \times 6 $ $ = 3 + (-6) \times 6 $ $ = 3 - 36 $ $ = -33 $